A Pokemon Trainer's Story
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: This is the story of a trainer named Yukiko and her Pokemon journey! All information regarding Yukiko will be in my Pokemon OC guide. Just look on my profile for her general info. Please RnR XD
1. Journey's Start

Pokémon Story (don't know where this will go XD)

I woke up to a beautiful sunshine through my window. Today I began my first day as a Pokémon trainer! My father and mother contacted Professor Juniper and she sent me a Pokédex and a few brand new Pokéballs. I got dressed and headed downstairs, my mom and dad was waiting for me.

My dad was the first one to say anything to me "Now, I want you to be careful and be aware of all wild Pokémon, alright." Then my mom jumped in "And you must take care of your Pokémon at all cost. They will be your pride and joy. So love them, cherish them, and work very hard with them. Understood?"

I smiled "I will, with everything I've got!"

My mom smiled back and my dad gave me a look of approval. Them my mom spoke "Great, now from today and on you, Yukiko, are a Pokémon trainer. And your dad even got you a starter!"

Next thing I knew, something soft was brushing against my leg. It was an Eevee! "Oh my gosh, thank you dad!" He smiled and hugged me tightly "Be safe, my little girl." He let me go and I gave my mom a hug and then me and my Eevee walked out of the house, beginning our journey together.

(A.N.: this is just the beginning of a soon to be great story with lots of feels and Pokémon. Get set for chapter 2!)


	2. The Battle Begins

Pokemon Story II

When Eevee and myself set foot outside we began our journey towards destiny. I had my Pokédex and 10 Pokéballs in a small light grey shoulder bag. I had Eevee walk with me so I wouldn't get attacked by any wild Pokémon on my way to Professor Juniper's lab. It was one city over, I lived in Accumula Town and I had to go to Nuvema Town. So I began to walk towards the small town. I pulled out my Pokédex so I could look at Eevee's moves.

"So you have Tackle and Tail Whip, Those are great starting moves Eevee!"

The cute Pokemon looked up at me "Bui buiii" the little Eevee made a soft noise at me

I looked down at him and smiled. We walked a little more and seen a sign that stated "Nuvema Town, North" we were getting close.

"We are here!" I walked a little through the small town to the research center and as soon as I walked in- "Why hello! You must be Yukiko! I am Professor Juniper! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

The woman was so happy, I love happy people! "Hello, Professor, I am Yukiko. You wanted to see me before I really began my journey?"

She smiled as she thought "Oh yes, I wanted to give you something personally." She went over to a box in the room beside the main lab. When she came back, she had a small box. She handed the box to me "There are two Unova maps in there. One is for you and another is for you to give to your parents so they know where you could venture on your journey. Just drop it off when you pass your town. Now what starter did you pick?"

I looked down to my little Eevee and she smiled then bent down to pet the Eevee's head "He will make a great partner." With those final words, we were on the way back to my home town to give the mat to my parents.

We were walking along the path when a wild Lillipup sprung from behind a bush. I was instant into action. "Eevee! Let's go! Use tackle!"

And the battle began!

(A.N.: The full battle will begin as soon as I get some sleep and can think clearly!)


	3. Wild Pokemon

Pokémon Story III

When the wild Lillipup jumped out, I was ready "Eevee! Let's go! Use tackle!" The small Pokémon ran at the other with this powerful speed and hit the Lillipup head on. It must have been more powerful than I thought, because the Lillipup was knocked out, it fainted. "Good job Eevee!"

I looked back at the Lillipup and picked it up "Are you ok little guy?" It woke up and made a little noise at me. I up to a tree and picked an Oran berry and fed it to the injured Lillipup "Feeling better?" It barked at me and ran back into the tall grass.

Eevee and myself went back to walking to my home town.

We made it back to the town and I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I looked in the window and no one was home. I left the box containing the map at the doorstep and looked down to Eevee so I could put him in his Pokéball. I then walked away from my home to begin my true adventure.

I walked along route 2 and was hoping that no more Pokémon would jump out at me. I ran into another trainer and it was a young boy "I wanna battle you, newbie"

(A.N.: To everyone that is reading, I am making these short for a reason, that I don't know yet. But it will all come together soon! I promise! Thanks for reading and RnR)


	4. Vs the young boy

Pokémon Story IV

The young boy yelled "I wanna battle you newbie!" I kinda jumped back and agreed to the battle. "Lets go, Weedle!" He threw his Pokéball and out came a little bug.

"Aww, so cute! I guess I will have to show you mine is cuter! Go Eevee!" I threw my Pokéball and out came my little cutie. The little kid blushed

"This is not about cuteness! It is about who is better at battling and who has the stronger Pokémon!" I sighed at his little comment

"Then, let me prove that Eevee is the strongest! Now, Eevee, Tackle!" He rushed at full power towards the small worm Pokémon

"Weedle, counter with poison sting." I had to think quickly or Eevee will get poisoned.

"Eevee, swing around and go in from the side!" he did just as I commanded and hit the Weedle in the side. "Way to go Eevee!"

The Weedle came back at Eevee "Weedle, use string shot!" this spray of stringy web like stuff came from the worm

"Eevee, dodge!" He tried to move but it got one of his ears and a little of his back right paw "Hang in there Eevee!" he turned to me and nodded his head so I nodded back. "Alright Eevee, Tackle!" This time he did more than a tackle. He moved from side to side light and hit the worm Pokémon with such a force, it knocked the Weedle out. "We… won. WE WON!" I bent down and embraced the tiny Pokémon.

The kid walked over to me and handed me 80 and I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thank you for this epic battle." And we parted ways.

(A.N.: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!)


End file.
